


45 Minutes and 15 Seconds

by Kusokawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Universe, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lots of alien mention, M/M, college students, inspired by Gusari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusokawa/pseuds/Kusokawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chan, let’s go out for drinks. I’m a shit so I got dumped again, come comfort me.” Iwaizumi mocks to himself as he walks down the cold winter night street-- a way too familiar walk he finds himself walking in way too often. "10 minutes to get there, 2 hours at the bar, then 10 minutes back to my apartment and this could all be over."  Iwaizumi frowns. </p><p>“It’s always the same,” he whispers to himself as his eyes catches the too familiar sign of the bar. </p><p> </p><p>But to Iwaizumi's surprise, this night went differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 Minutes and 15 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so this is my first fic ever. I'm pretty nervous about this. 
> 
>  
> 
> 3 Things,
> 
> So I made the legal drinking age in this fic 18, hope that doesn't bother anyone too much. 
> 
> There's slight kagehina if you squint. 
> 
> Oikawa and Iwa-chan are both college students, and their college rents them out an apartment in the area. But to Iwaizumi's unfortunate or fortunate--he still hasn't decided yet-- luck, him and Oikawa have to wait for their second semesters of sophomore year (2nd year) to pick their own apartment together. Oikawa rooms with other people in one apartment while Iwa-chan lives by himself. (Lucky him!) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy~~~ (◉ w ◉ )

 

 

 

* * *

 

Ring

Ring

Ring

 

“Ugh.” Iwaizumi rolled to his side to get his cellphone by the third ring. He doesn't open his eyes to check who it is-- he already knows.

“What do you want?” He groans, mentally preparing himself for what comes next.

“IWA-CHANNNNN I GOT DUMPED! COME OVER!”

Iwaizumi slightly opens his eyes to glance at the clock beside his bed. 12:03 am. “Do you know what time it is? I’m tired and--”

“Iwa-chan please..”

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, finally getting up and sitting by the edge of his bed. His toes immediately curl from the touch of the cold floor.

“Fine. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

“Make it 5 Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi glares at the phone, “How about I don’t go there at all, dumbass.” He hears a small chuckle from the other end, which only aggravate him even more.

“Just come over Iwa-chan. I’ll be waiting by the entrance,” he says in a singing tone that causes Iwaizumi’s eye to twitch in annoyance.

Iwaizumi hangs up the phone without a bye. This routine happens far too often that he's unfortunately used to it. He gets up from bed and stretches his limbs before heading to his closet to find a shirt, pants and sweater.

Iwaizumi pulls out his black sweater and stares at it. Deja Vu. "This routine happens far too often" is a understatement. Iwaizumi can’t count how many times Oikawa has called him late at night, while he was sleeping, or studying just to go meet him at the bar because he was dumped-- again. As if Oikawa getting dumped is anything new or tragic.

The only tragedy here was that even with all his annoyance, Iwaizumi, no matter the time would get out of bed or put his down book and head out the door to ‘comfort’ Oikawa. Oikawa calls it that, Iwaizumi calls it babysitting.

After making sure he has his keys and wallet he slips on his coat then shoes. He holds the door knob and for a quick second debates if he should really go or not, but the thought quickly disappears as he opens his apartment door.

"There's no point in fighting this," Iwaizumi briefly thinks. He digs his hands in his coat’s pockets and starts walking to the bar.

For some reason after Oikawa gets dumped the first thing he does is call Iwaizumi and tells him to go drink with him. Iwaizumi doesn't know why Oikawa chooses to go to the bar with him and he never bother to asked.

It always goes the same, it's almost like an unshakable routine they're tied to. Oikawa calls him to go to the bar. Iwaizumi gets pissed as hell at Oikawa for bothering him at a late time, but he shows up anyways. They drink. Oikawa complains, "Why would anyone break up with me--I'm great." Iwaizumi listens, or pretends to anyways, then he tries to comfort Oikawa in a way that isn’t obvious.

Oikawa, by the end gets drunk and their night comes to an end with Iwaizumi having to take Oikawa back to his apartment. Iwaizumi lays Oikawa on the couch, but he always manages to sneak into bed with Iwaizumi. Never failing to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s stomach, or slip a hand under Iwaizumi’s shirt and run his fingers all over his best friend’s stomach. Oikawa snuggles his face on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck-- ignoring all the foul threats towards him to get off. But Oikawa never listens. He never does. And Iwaizumi is far too tired at this point to argue with him even further, so he welcomes the warmth that radiates off of his best friend’s skin. Then in the morning Iwaizumi wakes up alone, in his bed with an ache in his heart and a note by his table. ‘Thank you, Iwa-chan. You’re the best!’ surrounded with lots of hearts and a smiley face. It looks like an ugly alien.

Then, the cycle repeats when Oikawa gets dumped again. Which happens a lot actually. Iwaizumi doesn’t understand what goes through Oikawa’s mind when he finds a new girl to date and thinks it wouldn't end the same as the last girls he dated. It’s inevitable, and Iwaizumi is long done fighting this stupid routine of theirs. They’re already in their second year of college, you would think Oikawa would stop doing the same stupid mistake already, but somethings never change.

Some things never change, and Iwaizumi wonders who’s the real idiot here. Oikawa for always making the same mistake or Iwaizumi for being in love with him.

Yes. Oikawa, the kid that would stay out late at night with Iwaizumi to watch the night sky, swearing that Aliens would appear if they just look closely. Oikawa, the guy who hums to himself and skips while he walks. Oikawa, the kid who cried when he thought his best friend was an Alien. Oikawa, the kid that draws the people he doesn't like bowing down to him. Oikawa…. Iwaizumi comes to the conclusion that he’s the bigger idiot here.

But regardless of how idiotic, or annoying Oikawa can be at times, Iwaizumi has never once stopped loving him. Not since the day their mothers introduced them when they were 5.

At first Iwaizumi didn't understand these feelings of love for a best friend. There’s a thin line between love for a best friend and love for a lover, it’s hard to tell which kind of love it is. But these feeling of love that go beyond friendship were discovered when a bunch of kids asked Iwaizumi, “What kind of girl would you date" and a picture of Oikawa popped into his head. Iwaizumi realizes this when he was 11. He avoided Oikawa for a whole week afterwards, until Oikawa confronted him about it while pulling the hem of his shirt down and crying with snot all over his face asking if "Hajime-chan doesn’t want to be friends anymore?" And it broke Iwaizumi to see Oikawa look so broken, as if losing him would be the end of the world. So after that Iwaizumi just accepted these feelings that will probably never be reciprocated.

Having to comfort Oikawa after getting dumped, then seeing him off with a new girl just a few days later used to hurt, but after having your heart broken by your first love for the hundredth time, you kinda just get used to it.

Iwaizumi has tired to fall for girls and he’s even attempted to go out with girls from his class last year, but it all failed when he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Oikawa during his dates. In the end he didn't have the heart to lead another girl on just so he can selfishly try to forget his childhood crush. He thought going out with other girls would get him to stop loving Oikawa, but Oikawa’s like a pest in his heart he can’t get rid of, and by now he just accepts it.

“IWA-CHAN!”

Iwaizumi looks up. He was far lost in thought than he expected when he notices Oikawa with a big grin on his face, waving in front of the bar.

Oikawa pulls out his phone and looks at the time, grin growing wider. “Iwa-chan you made it here in 5 minutes,” he giggles. "You do listen.”

“Shut up before I punch you.” His voice sounds flat, with no real threat in them. He’s more annoyed with the fact that he’s even here to begin with when he could be home, in his bed, sleeping. With classes, volleyball and his medical studies of course he would want nothing more than to catch up on sleep and relax.

Iwaizumi motions to the bar. "Come on, let's just go in, I'm tired.

“Ehh?” Oikawa fakes a shocked expression, covering his mouth with his hand. “Is Iwa-chan an old man already? We’re only 19 and you’re already tired?”

Iwaizumi glares at him, looking ready to actually hit him. “AH just kidding, just kidding.” Oikawa takes a step back, putting both hands up in defense but grinning wide with his eyes shut closed.

They both walk inside the bar, music playing but not too loud. The bar was full of college students spending their Friday night drinking. They take a seat by the bar and order 4 drinks. It’s always the usual, one shot of vodka to get them started and a tall glass of beer to casually drink afterwards. It taste like piss but that's all they could afford as college students and it gets the job done.

The bartender sets their drinks on the table and Oikawa immediately takes the shot and chugs it. Iwaizumi watches him for a few seconds before doing the same, feeling the alcohol go down his throat, burning along the way.

“Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi hums in acknowledgement, reaching for his beer.

“I’m sorry for calling you out this late while you were sleeping.” Iwaizumi turns his head in surprise, now facing Oikawa. Oh. This is new. Never once did Oikawa apologize for dragging him out to the bar after he gets dumped.

Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa carefully. He looks sincere.

Iwaizumi turns back to his drink, not knowing what to say. He thinks for a moment before muttering, “You don’t need to say sorry, that’s what friends are for.”

Oikawa stays quiet for a bit to look at his own cup, then takes a big gulp.

“Well, you’re right. It’s not like beauty sleep will help Iwa-chan anyways,” he puts his drink down and smiles to himself. “Iwa-chan’s a lost cause in that department. No amount of beauty sleep will help.” Iwaizumi hits him on his shoulder, causing Oikawa to almost fall over his stool.

“Iwa-chan, no violence! What if I fell and hurt myself.” Oikawa starts to pout. “Then stop being such a pain in the ass, Asskawa.”

Oikawa laughs then rests his cheek on the table, looking at Iwaizumi through his long black eyelashes. His expression goes soft, “Yeah but I’m your pain in the ass, right?” He smiles, almost shly.

It really did sound like a question, rather than a cocky statement. But Iwaizumi doesn't reply and finishes his beer with cheeks a little redder than they were before.

After their second beer Oikawa starts to complain about his break up.

“And she said ‘I can’t handle you all you do is talk about volleyball and you never pay any attention to me and--” He pauses for a brief moment looking deep in thought. Iwaizumi notices and looks at him confused for stopping so abruptly. "Then she said, "I don’t think you and I will work out" and then I left.”

Iwaizumi laughs. Now that the alcohol’s in his system he feels more relaxed and less angry. “That’s roughly how it always goes.” He laughs again. “You’re a lost cause why do you even bother,” he finishes in a teasing tone.

“Iwa-chan you’re not being nice to me,” Oikawa whines. “What if she hurt my feelings.” Oikawa whines again but this time Iwaizumi snorts. He knows it doesn’t bother Oikawa as much as he tries to make it seems.

Oikawa rests his chin on the table, silently looking at all the nice liquor bottles they couldn’t afford. When Iwaizumi was about to ask him what’s wrong, Oikawa lifts his head up, now resting his elbow on the table and cheek on the palm of his hand, looking right at Iwaizumi.“I just want to be loved by the person I love.”

Iwaizumi closes his eyes to laugh again. The thought of Oikawa being inlove with someone seems funny to him. Thank you alcohol.

When Iwaizumi opens his eyes to meet Oikawa's he freezes, smile drops from his mouth because he wasn't expecting Oikawa to look at him so-- intensely. Oikawa doesn't move his eyes away from Iwaizumi’s.

The air feels thick, and a weird tension Iwaizumi can’t describe surrounds them. It all vanishes once Oikawa looks away.

What the heck was that about? Wanting something to do, Iwaizumi reaches for his beer and finishes it. He’s the one that knows Oikawa better than anyone else, when people believe in Oikawa’s smile, Iwaizumi knows when they’re fake. When people think Oikawa’s happy and enjoying the company of others, Iwaizumi can tell he feels alone. When Oikawa gloats over how amazing he is people think he’s being a cocky asshole, but Iwaizumi knows he’s just feeling insecure. Iwaizumi does understand Oikawa better than anyone else, but sometimes, moments like these happen where he can’t fully read what’s on Oikawa’s mind. It makes him feel like there’s a big gap between them where he can’t reach Oikawa and that feeling alone bothers him.

“Well, whatever.” Oikawa suddenly raises both hands up, smiling charmingly at the bartender. “Two more shots please!” He yells playfully.

Iwaizumi frowns. “Oi, I don’t want anymore shots.” Oikawa turns to him and smirks. “Who said these were for you, Iwa-chan?” He sticks his tongue out and flashes a peace sign. That look pisses Iwaizumi off more than anything and Oikawa probably knows it does too because just the same way he can read Oikawa like an open book, so can Oikawa read him.

The bartender comes in and sets two shot glasses and a lemon in front of Oikawa. He immediately takes the first glass and chugs it then goes straight for the second glass and chugs it just as fast as the first.

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa in disgust, feeling a burn in his own throat just from watching him.

 

 

(　･ิω･ิ)

 

Iwaizumi stopped drinking by his second beer, he didn't feel drunk or anything, just a bit buzzed, but by now Oikawa, whom just finished his fifth beer--and not to mention 3 shots of pure vodka-- was drunk out of his mind.

“I don’t know w-why but the ALIENS MADE CONTACT!” Oikawa yells in his seat, causing a couple of people to stare at him.

“Okay, that’s it. You’re drunk. Time to go.” Iwaizumi waves at the bartender and asks for the check and a cup of water.

Oikawa clings to Iwaizumi’s arm, tipping over his seat. “Iwa-channn, were nah done here. The night s-still young!” He slurs. Iwaizumi doesn't bother to listen and hands the bartender the money for their drinks and a tip.

Oikawa sees the exchange then giggles to himself, still clinging to Iwaizumi’s arm, faces only inches away from each other. “Ah. Iwa-chan paid for my drinks. What a gentleman~ So is this a date?”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi says as he slides the glass of water the bartender brought him towards Oikawa. “Drink--”

“No way am I drinking alien LIQUID,” he yells again while letting go of Iwaizumi's arm. More people stare at them with more interest.

Iwaizumi starts to feel anger swell within him again. He let Oikawa drink way too much this time without realizing it. This is going to be a long night.

Iwaizumi grabs both of Oikawa’s cheeks with one hand and squeezes them together, forcing Oikawa’s lips stick out like a duck. He takes the glass of water with the other hand and presses the tip of the glass on Oikawa’s lips. “Drink,” he says as he tilts the cup upwards so water can fall in Oikawa’s mouth.

Oikawa swallow’s most of it, while the rest spills down his chin. He abruptly pushes Iwaizumi away screaming, “IWA-CHAN POISONED ME WITH ALIEN JUICE. I’M GOING TO DIE,” dramatically.

Finally, the people who were staring at them the whole time start to laugh, causing Iwaizumi to turn red involuntarily. “Come on Oikawa we’re heading out,” he gets up from his stool and takes both of Oikawa’s shoulders in each hand and walks him towards the exit. Oikawa stumbles a bit but with Iwaizumi’s two firm hands on both of his shoulders, he makes it out in one piece.

Once outside they're greeted with a cold breeze and damn it’s getting colder. “Let’s go, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking back towards his apartment. When he doesn't hear a response or foot steps following him, he turns around just to see Oikawa walking towards the other direction.

Iwaizumi walks towards Oikawa. “Hey. I said lets go.” He reaches out to grab Oikawa’s arm, then gives it a light tug in his direction.

“Look,” Oikawa says childishly while pointing at the ground. He bends down to reach for something on the floor, but instead of grabbing it he stumbles and hits his face on the floor.

“Oikawa are you ok?” Iwaizumi whispers in concern as he gets on one knee to lift Oikawa from the ground. Oikawa lifts his head up and faces Iwaizumi with a wide grin, as blood drips down his nose. He holds a penny up with his thumb and index finger and grins even wider, flashing teeth.

Iwaizumi blinks at him. “Are you an idiot?” He says dryly.

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa up by the arm and holds him steady so he doesn't lose his balance again.

“Iwa-chan look. I found an alien egg,” he holds the penny up proudly in Iwaizumi’s face.

Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa’s hand away from his face, forcing him to drop the penny. He pulls Oikawa’s arm and starts walking in the direction to his apartment.

“Iwa-chan's so mean!” Oikawa whines loudly while being pulled by the arm. “I could of had a baby alien with you! We could of been a happy family,” Oikawa whines again, almost crying.

"Seriously? Shut up already! You’re giving me a headache."

 

Once they reach a much emptier street Iwaizumi forces Oikawa to bend down so he’s sitting on the sidewalk.

Oikawa sits down with his legs straight out in front of him, tapping his shoes together while humming an off beat tune--completely ignoring the fact that he has blood running down his nose and now his lips.

Iwaizumi crouches down and takes a tissue out of his pocket. He always has to carry tissues because you never know with Oikawa. He holds Oikawa’s chin up and wipes the blood off his nose. Big chocolate eyes stares at him.

Even though Iwaizumi can’t see Oikawa's mouth because the tissue is covering it, he can tell-- just by his eyes-- that Oikawa's smiling.

“What are you smiling about?” Iwaizumi mumbles before taking another tissue out and rolling it. He tilts Oikawa's chin up so he’s looking up at the sky, and then shoves the rolled of tissue into his bleeding nostril.

Oikawa flinches at the hardness Iwaizumi shoves the tissue in, but then smiles again. “I’m smiling because usually Iwa-chan’s the one to give me nosebleeds but now Iwa-chan’s the one to make me feel better.”

Iwaizumi blinks at the boy infront of him. There’s Oikawa sitting on the floor, tapping his feet again. He looks like an idiot with a big smile on his face and a tissue stuffed up his nose. But something about him and that genuine happiness on his face makes Iwaizumi’s heart beat a bit too fast. It’s moments like these, when it’s just the two of them alone and Oikawa's genuinely smiling that reminds Iwaizumi just how much he’s in love with him.

Iwaizumi stands up and shoves his hands in his pockets, not knowing what else to do. “Well I only ever hit you because you’re always being a dumbass,” he says while sticking his lip out a bit.

“Rude!” Oikawa slightly yells, sounding offended but not looking it. He slowly takes out the tissue in his nose then smiles up at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi extends his hand down in front of Oikawa, “Come on, let’s go already.” He feels tired again, now that the alcohol is out of his system. Oikawa takes his hand with a small smile, and stands up unsteadily, still smelling like the inside of a beer bottle.

Iwaizumi’s about to let go of Oikawa's hand and start walking again, when he feels a tug on his arm pulling him back.

Iwaizumi turns around with a frown.

Oikawa starts whining, “I’m-hun-gry- Iwa-chan~” He sounds like a cranky child. “I want Mcdonalds. Let's go,” he tugs on Iwaizumi’s arm again.

Iwaizumi stares at him. Then blinks. No way. No way in hell. “Are you serious right now? Do you know what time it is?” He pulls his arm out of Oikawa's grasp. “It’s 2, almost 3 in the damn morning. Mcdonald's is close, we can go eat at my house.”

Thinking that was reason enough, he gestures for him to walk again but Oikawa stands still for a moment then crosses his arms over his chest. “I want McDonald,” he frowns while stomping his foot and Iwaizumi can’t help but want to smack him across the head.

“Oikawa. It’s 3am, McDonald's is closed. You're drunk. We’re going home,” he tries again while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Oikawa stares at him with sad eyes, mouth turning into a pout. “I’m not drunk,” he mutters while staring at the floor. Obviously a lie. But Oikawa doesn't say anything else and starts walking slowly and uncoordinated. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, surprised by how easy he’s listening but then feels a stab of guilt in his chest when he hears Oikawa’s stomach growl.

He sighs to himself, already regretting the words he’s about to say next. “Maybe there's a store opened, I’ll buy you a milk bread while we head home.”

Oikawa’s eyes sparkle, and a big smile appears on his face again. He throws himself onto Iwaizumi, almost knocking them both off balance. “OI WATCH IT!” Iwaizumi yells, then steadies them firmly on their two feet.

Oikawa wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and because of their height difference Oikawa’s bending down a bit to rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

It feels warm. Just like when they’re in bed wrapped around each other. Oikawa’s always warm, that’s just how his body is. But he's sensitive to the cold and always clings on Iwaizumi’s arm for warmth during the winter. For the most part Iwaizumi argues and shoves Oikawa off of him but sometimes, when they’re alone in public he lets it slide.

Feeling embarrassed by how close they are Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa away. “Ok so will you behave in the mean time and I’ll buy you your milk bread?” He says softly.

Oikawa slowly nods his head with a small blush on both cheeks. “Ok let's go. Keep your promise then.” Iwaizumi starts walking again.

Oikawa stumbles a bit but walks right next to Iwaizumi, silently. If he weren’t drunk Iwaizumi would assume he was deep in thought. But he likes this silence it--

“Of course, Iwa-chan. Oikawa-san is a man of his word,” Oikawa randomly says, while raising both hands to his chest.

Iwaizumi stares at him with disbelief but can’t help but smile.

 

They walk for a few more blocks. Oikawa tripping over his own two feet, still drunk but not as obnoxious as he was before. They turn the corner to a familiar spot.

“Alright, stay here.” Iwaizumi points to the ground. “Right here,” he repeats. Oikawa nods his head furiously with a big smile plastered on his face.

OK. Iwaizumi takes a step forward walking away from Oikawa and into the store. But as soon as he feels foot steps behind him he stops and turns around slowly.

“Oikawa…what are you doing?” His voice sounds calm but his face looks everything but.

“Following Iwa-chan!” The urge to hit him comes over Iwaizumi again. He slaps a hand on his face and drags it down slowly. “And why are you doing that?” He asks again, sounding less calm this time.

“Because I’m lonely without Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says, sounding genuinely honest.

Iwaizumi stands in front of Oikawa not knowing if he should allow Oikawa's words to sink into his heart too deeply, or punch Oikawa unconscious so he can drag his body back to his apartment in peace.

“I told you to stay here. You’re drunk. I don’t need you to go in the store and stumble around knocking shit over.” It’s true, the store was small. He knew Oikawa wouldn't control himself and stand still in the store; he’d start looking at things and touching things, making the store owner mad and Iwaizumi didn't need that right now.

“So, I’m going to say this again. Stay here.” Iwaizumi says slowly this time feeling like he’s talking to a child.

Oikawa winks and flashes a finger gun. “Ok Iwa-chan.” God he’s so annoying.

Iwaizumi says nothing and walks forward and less to his surprise he hears foot steps following him again. He turns around faster this time letting his anger reflect on his face and voice. “TRASHKAWA,” he yells loudly this time, “STAY PUT. What part of stay here don’t you understand!”

Oikawa gives him a puzzled look, as if what Iwaizumi is saying to him foreign. "I just want to be with Iwa-chan,” this time it sounds more serious and sad, which catches Iwaizumi off guard. Somethings off with Oikawa tonight. Iwaizumi can’t tell what it is but he’s more.. clingy, than usual. Or maybe that’s not it, Oikawa is always clingy, but something’s wrong with him tonight and for once Iwaizumi can’t understand him.

“I’m just going to go in the store, grab your milk bread then come out. I’m not going to be in there for long,” he tries saying a bit more gently. He takes a good look at Oikawa who still looks like a drunk lost puppy about to follow his owner wherever they went.

Iwaizumi exhales, then points up at the sky. “Go look at the stars and try to find where aliens come from, then tell me when I get back.”

Oikawa’s eyes go wide and smiles excitedly, “Ok Iwa-chan!” He practically screams out enthusiastically. “You’re too stupid to remember, I tell you all the time but I’ll look for it again.” He turns to look up at the sky, humming and bobbing his head to the side in the process.

Iwaizumi ignores that last comment and heads in the store, knowing Oikawa would stay there busy looking up at the sky.

It doesn’t take Iwaizumi long to find what he’s looking for. Most of the time when Oikawa sleeps over in his apartment they end up stopping by here to buy a quick breakfast before heading to class. Oikawa always gets two milk breads and a bottle of water-- as if that’s a proper breakfast. So it always ends with Iwaizumi buying him an actual breakfast and forcing him to eat it.

Iwaizumi finds the milk bread and places on the counter. The cashier rings it up and without looking up Iwaizumi puts the money on the counter, already knowing the exact amount. Then he says thank you and walks off with the milk bread in hand.

“Oikawa here’s your--” Iwaizumi freezes.

Iwaizumi’s greeted with emptiness instead of a Oikawa. There’s no one in front of him, and for a brief moment Iwaizumi believes aliens abducted Oikawa, but he shakes that thought away and runs forward to where his drunk friend was suppose to be standing. He yells Oikawa’s name then turns to the left then the right then to the left again.

No answer.

He speed walks to the end of the street and yells Oikawa’s name again, eyes wandering all over. When he hears nor sees nothing he runs to the other end of the street. His heart starts beating too fast, and his thoughts turn all fuzzy in his mind. All he sees are imagines of Oikawa getting hit by a car or getting kidnapped by strangers. So he runs. He doesn’t know where he’s running to but he panics. He hears his heart beat, and feels guilt hitting him in his stomach, completely losing his ability to process or understand what’s going on around him. All Iwaizumi can register is that Oikawa is not here. He runs as fast as he can to the end of the street and in the corner he hears Oikawa’s name.

Iwaizumi turns to that corner, running a few more blocks before coming into vision with a tall boy wearing a dark blue peacoat.

“OIKAWA!”

Oikawa turns around then smiles brightly when he notices Iwaizumi coming closer.

“Iwa-chan your- OW OW OW.” Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa’s hair down, forcing the taller boy to come down to Iwaizumi’s level. He pulls down harder, “What part of stay did you not understand dumbass!” He looks angry, but more than angry he’s relieved. Pulling Oikawa’s hair down again, Iwaizumi brings Oikawa’s face closer to his just to have a good look at him to make sure he’s ok. Oikawa’s eyes scrunched close, lips tremble.

“OwーOwーOw. Iwa-chan stop it hurts!” Oikawa’s eyes start forming small tears and his lips turn into a pout, “If you keep pulling my forehead will grow huge like yours.”

Iwaizumi’s lip turns into a tight line. He gives one more harder tug on Oikawa’s hair before letting go. At the same time he let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding in the whole time. He feels his tensed muscles now relax. Oikawa’s ok. Still drunk--but ok.

“I told you to stay and you didn't. Next time I’ll just go home without you.” Iwaizumi knows it’s a lie and Oikawa himself probably knows it’s a lie too by the way his lips form a small smile as he rubs his head where Iwaizumi pulled on his hair.

“And here’s your milk bread.” Oikawa immediately stops rubbing his head and happily takes the unhealthy treat in his hand. He tries to tug the plastic open but stops when Iwaizumi reaches towards it and opens it for him.

Iwaizumi finally turns his face forward and for the first time notices the two standing in front of him. The two stand stiff as a board when Iwaizumi’s eyes finally land on them.

“Oh, sorry I didn't notice you two there.”

“NO. WE’RE SORRY!” The taller boy bows down stiffly. Legs too wide apart to be natural and arms stiffly by his side. “Hello, Iwaizumi-san!” He practically yells again making Iwaizumi feel embarrassed for him.

“Hey, Kageyama,” he turns to face the smaller boy next to him. “Hey, Hinata.” At the sound of his own name Hinata flinches and stands stiffly. “Yes!! Not at all!!”

“Huh?” Iwaizumi sends a puzzled look.

“Dumbass-Hinata.” Kageyama yells out to the smaller boy before grabbing his head and pulling it down, forcing him to bow.

Iwaizumi feels a laugh forcing its way out of his throat. “Oi, you two don’t have to bow, it’s not like we’re on the same team anymore or competing.”

Both boys stand normally again, both silent. As if he already knows what’s going on through their mind Iwaizumi forces out a laugh. “Hey it’s no big deal. Oikawa and I are still playing volleyball. We’re going to nationals no matter what this time.” He pauses. Thinking for a second before becoming serious, Iwaizumi smirks, “and once you two make it in college we’ll take you guys on again and this time we’ll win.”

As soon as those last words come out of Iwaizumi’s mouth, both boys smile. Followed by determination and excitement in their eyes.

“Yeah,” the two younger boys in front of Iwaizumi say in union.

Iwaizumi knew that they felt bad for beating them a few years ago. Iwaizumi couldn't blame them for trying their best, even if their best was enough to beat them.

Iwaizumi glances to the side at Oikawa who’s happily munching on his milk bread, ignoring the three of them.

“So,” Iwaizumi trails off. “What are you two doing here of all places? Pretty far from home and it’s late.”

Both Kageyama and Hinata glance at each other, a look Iwaizumi couldn't read.

“We’re visiting my Aunt and Uncle with my parents.” Kageyama glances at the floor while he continues, “they sent us out to buy more drinks.”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi says flatly while raising an eyebrow, “So you both came here to to visit your family together?” The question didn't seem wrong to Iwaizumi but for some reason both Kageyama and Hinata’s face redden.

“Hinata force himself to come!” Kageyama immediately replies as if he got caught in a crime.

“WHAT???! Your mom invited me over because she said you were too shy to!” Hinata yells back, sounding offended.

Kageyama’s face turns all different shades of red, violently grabbing Hinata’s collar and tugging on it. “Idiot no. I didn't just-- sh-shu-shut up dumbass!”

Both boys stop their bickering to the sound of laughter coming in front of them.

Iwaizumi’s laughing. It’s nice to see the two bicker with each other for what Iwaizumi thought to be no reason. “Ah well then, I’ll let you guys get to what you were doing. Oikawa and I have to--” Iwaizumi stops when he sees Oikawa wrap his arms around Hinata.

“Iwa-chan, lets go home already,” he says in a low--almost seductive tone, as he tightens his arms around Hinata’s neck. Hinata’s a little taller now, but still shorter than the three boys around him.

Now it’s Hinata’s face that turns all different shades of red. Kageyama looks in shocked and angry at Hinata. While Iwaizumi looks deadpanned at Oikawa, feeling bad for the red head boy.

“Iwa-chan!!” Oikawa starts whining again rocking Hinata’s body side to side.

“Uwahh g-g-grand-”

“What are you doing dumbass!” Kageyama yells at Hinata as if he's the one doing something wrong.

“What me? I’m not doing anything!” Hinata’s eyes go wide in shock when Oikawa whispers something in his ear. “I’m scared,” the smaller boy in Oikawa’s arms whispers.

Feeling tired again Iwaizumi sighs. “Oikawa I’m right here leave him--”

“Shut up Gorilla! I’m not talking to you,” Oikawa frowns and sticks his tongue out at the ‘Gorilla’, still holding Hinata.

Gorrilla... Iwaizumi feels blood rushing to his head, veins threatening to pop. He reaches out to Oikawa’s nose and pinches it. Hard.

“AH!” Oikawa yelps and lets go of Hinata while Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa by the nose, away from the scared boy.

Hinata looks relieved at Kageyama while Kageyama frowns back at him. “Sorry about that. I, Oikawa’s babysitter, let him drink too much tonight.” Iwaizumi calmly says, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Ah, it’s ok Iwaizumi-san. It was good seeing you again.” Kageyama stands a bit stiffly again, while Hinata smiles brightly, now that he’s away from Oikawa. “We’ll see you and the Grand King on the court soon!”

At the sound of that, Oikawa pulls away from the hold Iwaizumi still had on his nose. Nose completely red and watery eyes from the pain, Oikawa finally looks at the two young boys with realization in his eyes.

“Chibi-chan..Tobio-chan?” Oikawa says as if he finally realizes who the people in front of him are. The mood changes, and Oikawa’s eyes go low into a dark glare, mouth turned into a tight frown. The air feels threatening and Iwaizumi wonders if he should do something about it.

“You two better work hard, day and night, when you both get to college because I’m going to crush y-- BLEGH!”

Kageyama and Hinata’s eyes go wide as Oikawa starts throwing up.

Iwaizumi looks at his friend with a blank expression. Maybe this is a bad dream, maybe he did something bad in his past life to deserve this. Iwaizumi slowly turns to look at both boys, feeling pity on them for having to see this and bobs his head to the side.

Getting the message both Kageyama and Hinata quickly whisper low goodbyes as Iwaizumi slowly waves. When both boys are gone from Iwaizumi’s sight, he turns his attention to Oikawa who’s now bending down with both hands on knees, breathing heavily.

“Well that wasn’t much of a threat.” Iwaizumi feels like laughing now.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa groans. “Iwa-chan’s so mean!” He finishes, slowly standing up and rubbing his stomach in dramatic circles.“Iwa-chan, I don’t feel good.”

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa. He wants to tell him to just suck it up, it’s his fault he decided to drink so much in the first place. But instead, for the who knows how many times now, Iwaizumi sighs.

“Come on, the park’s across the street. We can sit on a bench.” He leads Oikawa across the street to the park and then to the water fountain. Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa’s back has he bends down and drinks water. After Oikawa’s had enough water in his system Iwaizumi helps him towards the bench.

They both sit in silence.

“Iwa-chan I feel dizzy.” Oikawa lets a whine sigh escape his lips as he rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Both of their hands lightly touch by how close they’re sitting. Knuckles touching knuckles.

“Iwa-chan’s a good person,” Oikawa breaks the silence again. “I’m sure you’ll be a great boyfriend.” Iwaizumi looks down but only sees the top of Oikawa's head. The voice was low, but even Iwaizumi can hear the bit of bitterness that linder between them.

“You don’t know that,” is all Iwaizumi says, not liking this kind of conversation.

“But I do know!” Oikawa pauses for a bit to laugh.

Iwaizumi doesn’t like the way the laugh comes out, it sounds forced. “Iwa-chan is nice, caring, a brute--yeah, but you’re always there when you’re needed the most.” Oikawa falls silent again.

Iwaizumi definitely does not like this conversation, not when Oikawa sounds so upset.

“I’m sure Future-Girlfriend-chan will be really happy with you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa continues, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, and ignoring Iwaizumi’s lack of response as if it wasn't enough sign to stop already.

“Oikawa stop coming up with random shit like that it’s creepy,” there’s no emotion in Iwaizumi’s voice. He doesn't understand this conversation and right now he doesn't understand Oikawa.

Oikawa chuckles, but it’s a bitter chuckle that makes Iwaizumi feel nervous and goosebumps form along his arm.

“I’m serious Iwa-chan. You’ll be a great boyfriend to Girlfriend-chan. You’ll always be there for her,” he pauses. “You’ll spend a lot of time with her and.. less time with me.”

Now Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa in shocked. He can’t see Oikawa’s face and Oikawa can’t see his but something in Iwaizumi clicked.

Oikawa’s index finger slowly wraps around Iwaizumi’s finger, and holds it gently. Neither of them say anything.

Iwaizumi starts to think over Oikawa’s words more carefully. It’s as if Oikawa sounds almost jealous, alone, hurt, scared... That’s when a thought occurred to Iwaizumi that makes something burn in the pit of his stomach. He feels like a lot of things make sense now. He understands Oikawa’s behavior, he understands why Oikawa gently holds his finger as if he holds on any tighter Iwaizumi would leave, he understands why Oikawa sounds like he’s about to cry, he understands all those little moments tonight Oikawa choose to stay silent and look deep in thought.

I just want to be loved by the person I love. Iwaizumi’s heart skips a beat.

Oh.

Iwaizumi has never been wrong when it came to Oikawa. But it can’t be likely-- right?

Iwaizumi slowly stands up, feeling nervous. He feels his throat burn with the thought of the words he wants to say.

Oikawa’s eyes gaze down at their hands that now completely hold each other, when he feels a tug on his own hand, pulling him. He’s back up on his feet now walking behind Iwaizumi.

“Oikawa do you feel better?” Iwaizumi doesn't turn around to look at Oikawa but he can feel the cold sweat forming in Oikawa’s hand. He doesn't know what to say or how to say it.

“Ah, yeah,” he giggles bitterly again. “Iwa-chan would take good care of your girlfriend like this too when you guys drink.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t reply but keeps walking forward. “Or will you skip the drinks and just have sex in your apartment? Iwa-chan you should tell me before you have sex with her so I don’t walk in on you guys,” his voice starts to crack, “I’ll be in my apartment wondering if you and Girlfriend-chan are having--”

“Oikawa are you in love with me?” His voice sounds low and soft as if he says it any louder Oikawa might break in his hand. He finally says it. The words that wouldn’t stop pestering him in the back of his mind ever since Oikawa’s mask started to crack.

Iwaizumi stops and slowly turns around, afraid of what Oikawa might say next; afraid of Oikawa looking at him in disgust because he guessed wrong. He could play it off as a joke, but it’d create an air of awkwardness between them that Iwaizumi doesn't want. But to Iwaizumi’s surprise when he fully faces Oikawa he sees no disgust on his face but instead he sees shocked eyes growing larger and larger.

Oikawa’s eyes go wider with every second that passes by, with small little tears in the corner of both of them that Iwaizumi guess to be there before he even spoke.

Oikawa snatches his hand away from Iwaizumi’s as if something burned him and brings both of his forearms to his face, covering his eyes. “Ahahahah. Of course not Iwa-chan. Why would you say that?” Oikawa’s voice sounds shaky, but he ignores it and starts smiling while both arms cover most of his face.

Iwaizumi frowns. “Oikawa let me look at your face,” his voice sounds calm but the way Oikawa’s body stiffen seems like Iwaizumi yelled at him instead.

“Huh, w-what?” Oikawa starts to turn away but the shorter boy holds both of his wrist still so he doesn’t move away.

“Oikawa let me see your face,” Iwaizumi repeats, now trying to remove Oikawa’s arms away from his face.

“I-Iwa-chan s-stop don’t,” he whispers in a low desperate tone as he tries to keep his hands securely on his face. But he should of known better than trying to use his strength against Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa’s arms away from his face and holds them apart. Oikawa desperately tries to cover his face again but fails when Iwaizumi pulls them apart again. He looks like a caged animal caught by his predator right in a corner.

Iwaizumi takes on long look at Oikawa’s face. His cheeks are both tinted red, with small sweat forming on the corner of face. He looks like he’s holding back tears that threatened to spill out any second as his lips tremble a bit. Oikawa’s eyes are still wider than before, but something in them tell Iwaizumi that he guess right. Iwaizumi feels a new found confidence swell within him. His stomach turns when his eyes stop at Oikawa’s lips.

Iwaizumi’s eyes go half lidded. “Oikawa,” he thinks over his words carefully, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Iwaizumi didn’t think Oikawa’s eyes could grow bigger-- but they did. Oikawa takes a step back, confused and scared as Iwaizumi takes a step forward while still holding Oikawa’s arms away from his face. “If you don’t want me to say so,” Iwaizumi whispers as he closes in on Oikawa’s face.

Despite the fear in Oikawa’s eyes he doesn't move away as Iwaizumi's lips touch his.

It’s only for a few seconds, and Iwaizumi can’t tell if that’s his heart he hears beating inhumanly fast or if that’s Oikawa’s. Or both. Oikawa doesn’t move under the kiss, his lips stay still and stiff as Iwaizumi presses their lips together with a bit more pressure.

Oikawa’s lips are warm and Iwaizumi can still smell the alcohol in his breath mixed with something sweet, probably from the milk bread he had moments ago. Iwaizumi slowly opens his eyes to meet Oikawa’s opened ones and he pulls away, slowly letting go of both of Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa awkwardly stands still and brings his hands back up to his face quickly.

“Hah aha ha,” the slow nervous laugh that comes out of Iwaizumi’s mouth startles them both. Iwaizumi quickly reaches out to grab Oikawa’s hand and starts walking again--as if nothing happened, as if he didn't just kiss his best friend since practically birth. He ignores the heat rising on his cheeks, "That was easier than I thought. I should have done that years ago.”

Oikawa doesn't fail to miss that as his mouth drops open. “Iwa-chan--”

“It’s just like you, to hide your feelings.” Iwaizumi starts, not letting Oikawa speak. “Just like that time we got lost in the park when we were kids and you asked me to take your hand,”

“Iwa-chan--”

“You looked so brave like everything would be ok if I just took your hand,”

“Iwa-chan!”

“But when I took your hand it was cold and sweaty..” Iwaizumi tightens his hold on Oikawa’s hand, “Just like how it is now.”

“Shut up!” Oikawa tightens back, feeling his own sweat in his hand.

“Then when you thought I wasn't looking you would let go of that brave mask you were trying to keep on,”

“SHUT UP!”

“And it really did look like you were scared and about to cry.”

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP.” Oikawa desperately yells, not wanting to hear this.

Iwaizumi keeps walking forward as Oikawa follows him from behind, hand still in hand.

“Iwa-chan,” Iwaizumi hears from behind him, but he keeps walking. “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan.” The way Oikawa desperately says Iwaizumi’s pet name makes Iwaizumi's blood spike. It sounds sweet and desperate, as if he always wanted to call out to Iwaizumi like this.

“Iwa-chan, I like you.” Oikawa cries out. “No--I love you. I love you so much Iwa-chan. I never stopped loving you and only you.” Now Oikawa broke into a full sob, not caring anymore if Iwaizumi sees his tears or the trail of snot running down his nose.

Iwaizumi finally stops and turns around, feeling numb all over. He feels Oikawa let go of his hand then grab it back only to intertwine their fingers together.

“Yeah, well, I guess we're both stubborn then.” Iwaizumi starts to walk again, not sure if he can face Oikawa.

Iwaizumi closes his eyes. “I feel the same,” he finally says, hearing Oikawa cry harder as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa drags the name out of his lips in a soft sob.

"Iwa-chan, I love you. I love you so much.” Oikawa repeats over and over, voice cracking from the crying, and hiccuping after every word. Iwaizumi stays silent, listening to Oikawa repeat the same words he feels over and over again.

Iwaizumi looks straight ahead and spots a familiar building. He looks down at his wrist to glance at his digital watch. He feels a small, low chuckle escape his lips.

Ah-of course.

Only Oikawa would turn a 10 minute walk from the bar to his apartment into a 45 minutes and 15 seconds walk.

 

( •̀︿•́)人( •́ ڡ •̀ ∗ )v

 

Oikawa groans to himself as he feels light shine on his face. Everything hurts. He feels his head throbbing in pain, and his stomach turn with nausea washing over him. He slowly opens his eyes, and immediately regrets it when he feels a sharp pain in his head. He blinks a couple of times and stares at the plain white ceiling until the blurriness leaves his vision.

After getting bored with the ceiling, Oikawa turns his head to the side and blinks once, then twice. There in front of him is Iwaizumi, sleeping with one hand tucked under his pillow and the other hand resting on Oikawa’s stomach. Oikawa quickly forces himself to look away, eyes back on the plain white ceiling.

Oikawa closes his eyes in frustration, “What happened last night?” He slowly brings a hand to his face and tries to pieces out last nights events together. “Iwa-chan and I-- at the bar drinking, because I called him there….after the the break up,” he brings his hand down.

The break up.

Wanting to laugh is the first thing Oikawa registers in his mind when he thinks about the break up, but instead he closes his eyes tighter, and presses his lips together into a small frown. He didn't tell Iwaizumi the complete truth about the break up.

Oikawa exhales a long breath while feeling himself frown at the unwanted memories.

 

 

Oikawa was sitting on Kimiko’s bed, his back against the wall while hugging a pillow. Kimiko was sitting by the edge of her bed, brushing her hair to the side with her fingertips, not facing Oikawa as he continued his story.

“---and then Iwa-chan got super mad and hit me really hard. He even left a bruise but because of it I couldn't walk properly so he had to carry my bag.” Oikawa laughs to himself, “It was funny, Iwa-chan’s such a barbarian.”

Kimiko laughs gently, but the laugh comes out forced in Oikawa’s ears. Oikawa should know, he does it all the time.

“You sure make Iwa-chan--”

“Hey! Don’t call him Iwa-chan. Only I can call him ‘Iwa-chan.”

She laughs again. “Right Right. Well, Oikawa-kun you've been friends with Iwaizumi-kun for a very long time, haven’t you?”

“Yup! Since we were kids,” Oikawa proudly says, looking down at the pillow in his arms.

“So that means you know Iwaizumi-kun pretty well.”

“Yeah of course,” Oikawa slumps to his side.

“Then why is it that you always do things you know will get Iwaizumi-kun angry,” she pauses. “It’s almost like you desperately seek Iwaizumi-kun’s attention, but only indirectly,” she finishes, almost sounding sympathetic but not bothering to turn around to look at Oikawa.

Oikawa closes his eyes and smiles to himself sadly, “Because Iwa-chan won’t ever look at me the way I look at him.” Oikawa doesn't miss a beat in replying back and before he opens his eyes he feels her gaze on him.

And just like he thought she’s looking at him. She frowns, “I think it’s best if we break up Oikawa-kun.” Oikawa sits back up, finally letting go of the pillow he was holding.

“I don’t think you and I will work out.” Kimiko finishes.

Oikawa takes a long look at her face. She looks angry, but for a brief second Oikawa can see the flash of pity in her eyes, she’s trying so hard to hide. Oikawa hates that look. Especially if it’s directed towards him. He knows the real reason why she’s breaking up with him and he can’t blame her for it.

Oikawa slowly stands up and whispers “Sorry” before he picks up his coat and leaves.

Oikawa takes a few steps out of the dorm and reaches for his cellphone to call the one person he wants to always be with.

 

Oikawa frowns to himself at the unwanted memories. He wanted to be with Iwa-chan that night, he wanted to drink the memory away. Even if it’s just for a little bit, Oikawa wanted to forget that he’s in love with someone he can’t have, that he’s been in love with his best friend for as long as he can remember. And even though he tries to forget him, tries to date, tries to fall in love with other girls-- he can’t. He can’t stop loving Iwa-chan.

Oikawa shakes his head trying to remember other pieces from last night. After the bar, alien egg (what?) hungry, milkbread, ran into some people (who?) went to the park and--- Oikawa’s eyes widen as the memories start to flash before him.

“I told Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispers to himself in shocked.

“Do you remember what happened last night or were you too drunk?” Oikawa whips his head to the right too fast it gives him a small pain in his neck. Oikawa’s eyes meet Iwaizumi’s still half asleep ones.

Oikawa sits up quickly, wanting to desperately create space between them. He brings his knees close to his face and rests his chin in the space between them, slowing lifting his gaze to look up at Iwaizumi who sits up and runs his hand through his hair.

“What are you talking about Iwa-chan?” Oikawa finally speaks, going with the still don't remember, I was too drunk approach.

“Shut up Asskawa. Your face says it all. I know you know, don't play dumb.” Iwaizumi resorts, resting both hands in back of him to keep himself up as he leans back.

Oikawa finally has a nice view of Iwaizumi’s exposed chest. The blanket falls low enough so he can see that Iwaizumi's only wearing boxers while Oikawa himself is wearing just as little.

Wanting to change the conversation, Oikawa turns his gaze into a seductive one, then smirks. “Iwa-chan, did you take advantage of me?” He says, in a low teasing tone.

Iwaizumi gives him a blank look, instead of the flustered look Oikawa was hoping for. “Last night I had to carry you up my stairs because you decided to pass out as soon as we got downstairs.” Oikawa sits up and starts to laugh.

“Don’t laugh idiot, you fell off my back a couple of times and hit your head on the floor.” Oikawa immediately stops. Ah. No wonder.

“Iwa-channnnnn,” Oikawa whines loudly. “How could you do that to me. What if I died from a head injury!” He closes his eyes and slumps his back against the wall dramatically.

“As if I’d ever let you die.” There's a pause. Something about the gentle-serious tone Iwaizumi uses makes Oikawa’s heart crash into his chest and look up at him. Their eyes meet.

They stare at each other for a few more seconds before Iwaizumi looks away to stare at the ground. He frowns at the floor as if he’s mad at it, but Oikawa can see the small blush on his face.

Oikawa leans forward on all fours, and brings his face close to Iwaizumi’s who’s still not looking at him.

“Iwa-chan, you love me too?” Oikawa whispers, trying to hide the excitement and nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah, I do.” Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa.

Oikawa’s half lidded eyes sparkle, both cheeks completely red, wearing the biggest, widest, smile Iwaizumi has ever seen on Oikawa. Iwaizumi can’t help but admire how cute Oikawa looks, even with his stupid messy bed head hair. Oikawa’s gorgeous and without thinking Iwaizumi gently cups his hand on Oikawa’s cheek and runs it up into his hair. Eyes trail down to Oikawa’s lips, and as if reading Iwaizumi's mind Oikawa leans in for a kiss.

Instinctively, Iwaizumi moves his hand to the back of Oikawa’s hair and pulls on it gently, and please to hear a slight moan escape Oikawa’s mouth, right into his.

Oikawa deepens the kiss by wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck. In response, Iwaizumi lays back so Oikawa can rest on top of him.

Oikawa sloppily licks the bottom of Iwaizumi’s lip, and almost immediately Iwaizumi opens his mouth. Tongue meet tongue, as they rub against each other desperately trying to feel the inside of the others mouth. They stay like that for a while--kissing, licking and biting lips, until Oikawa pulls away breathing heavily with parted pink lips and flushed cheeks. Iwaizumi can only guess he looks the same as he feels his own breathing get heavier and heavier.

Oikawa licks his lips, eyes low. “Iwa-chan let's have sex.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide in embarrassment, then looks to the side, his cheeks heating up even more. He brings a hand to the back of Oikawa’s head and shoves his face in the space between his shoulder and his neck. “Shut up. Not yet,” he mumbles low, mostly to himself.

“Aw come on Iwa-chan stop being a virgin. I’m horny.” Oikawa whines as he struggles to get his face away from Iwaizumi’s shoulder and back up to his lips but gives up when Iwaizumi whispers, "I don't want to hurt you--we have a game coming up," and roughly pets his head down.

“OW-OW-OW!” Oikawa yelps.

Iwaizumi’s petting become gentler and gentler as he continues to rub the back of Oikawa’s head.

Oikawa adjusts himself on top of Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, I love you.” Oikawa whispers happily, feeling tired as Iwaizumi runs his fingers through his hair.

Iwaizumi turns to look at Oikawa’s messy brown hair. He didn't think his night would end this way. He didn't think he’d wake up this morning with Oikawa still by his side. Iwaizumi thought--he expected it would be a night like every other night and he'd wake up alone with another broken heart.

Iwaizumi can’t help but smile when he hears Oikawa whisper, “Happy, Happy,” while placing small little kisses all over his neck.

Iwaizumi grins and kisses the side of Oikawa’s head, burying his nose in his soft brown curls.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure what happened but I was heavily influenced by Gusari because her IwaOi is my life, and I just wanted to write a short fic but I wrote all~this instead! I'm stuck in IwaOi hell and can't fight the urge to write more IwaOi..
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I'll eventually check through this again but feel free to leave any good or bad feedback or anything


End file.
